runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Order of Makotrak
The RuneScape Movie, RuneScape: The Order of Makotrak will be featured on DJ-1337-Man's YouTube account (STWeston) in the Fall of 2010. Currently, the script is being written, and RuneScape Theatre Productions is in need of actors once the script is finished. Filming will take place over the Spring or early Summer of 2010, with editing done in the late Summer of that same year, released when it comes out. A trailer is also being worked on as footage is received. This is the script for RuneScape: The Order of Makotrak. Collaboration is welcome, as long as the creator is notified. DJ 1337 Man =Characters= (in order of appearance): *LORD NEKTOLUS *FEMALE ORDER MEMBER (FOM) *ORDER MEMBER 1 (OM1) *ORDER MEMBER 2 (OM2) *ORDER MEMBER 3 (OM3) *ADVISOR *SIR MOUNT *ORACLE *TOWN CRIER *NOOBATYKE *DIL1337 *ASSASSIN *SIR EPTITIOUS =Part I= This is the first segment in the movie, to be ten minutes long or less. Scene 1: Opening Credits/Intro (As cutscenes of NEKTOLUS walking a long distance to the portal in Rimmington and into a dungeon where the 2nd scene will take place, titles play over the video with a dark-sounding song playing in the background) (titles:) *RuneScape Theatre Presents... *The Order of Makotrak *Starring *Sudonihm as Sir Mount *Voiced by Sudonihm *actor as DIL1337 **Voiced by voice-actor *actor as Noobatyke **Voiced by Zaazaa0 *actor as Lord Nektolus **Voiced by voice-actor (music fades out to be replaced with a dark-sounding chant. NEKTOLUS enters) Scene 2: Lord Nektolus *NEKTOLUS: Greetings, brothers. *FOM: And sisters. *NEKTOLUS: Er... Yes. Greetings, brothers and sisters. I am Lord Nektolus. You may call me "Lord," "Master," and the like. *OM1: Question! *NEKTOLUS: Yes? *OM1: What land do you rule over? *NEKTOLUS: I do not rule over land. I am the lord of this Order. You are my henchmen, and-- *FOM: And henchwomen. *NEKTOLUS: Yes. As I was saying, you are my henchmen and henchwomen, and I expect you to do as I command. *OM2: Are we bad guys? *FOM: And girls. *OM2: Yeah... are we bad guys?... and girls? *NEKTOLUS: No. We aim for a better world. We aim to revive Mak– er... we aim to revive old traditions. We are NOTHING like Evil Dave breath curse him. *OM3: What was that? *NEKTOLUS: Huh? Oh. Nothing. Dismissed. *fades out to NEKTOLUS in study with ADVISOR. NEKTOLUS has hood off *ADVISOR: Don't fret over this, Master. You're sure to be fine. *NEKTOLUS: Yes, but I just KNOW that I sensed something happening when I almost let slip the summoning of Makotrak. *ADVISOR: I know you're worried about whether this will work, but I'm sure he will be gracious and give you back your old position in the Council. *NEKTOLUS: What's put you in such high spirits? *ADVISOR: I beg your pardon? *NEKTOLUS: Why are you so sure of this plan? *ADVISOR: Well, for one thing, no one will stop us. (Thinks)Except for... oh, never mind. Scene 3: Home Sweet Home? *(show clips of Sir Mount running around and doing various emotes, all in quick succession with music in the background) *(music ends, fade out to the following monologue sequence) *(Sir Mount goes up to the Rimmington POH Portal) *MOUNT: At last! Home sweet home. *(Sir Mount is wandering around the same POH as the Order meeting. He wanders down to the dungeon, thinking:) *MOUNT: (thinks) I'm just checking that my house is safe after my holiday. Nothing to worry about. in to dungeon What's this? I hear chanting. Could be nothing, but I'd better check it out. (walks to corridor near the oubliette (where the last meeting took place)) *NEKTOLUS: Welcome to the second meeting of the Order... *MOUNT: (gasps, thinks) SECOND meeting? I guess I was gone for too long... *NEKTOLUS: Today, we will begin plans to– *OM3: Hey, Boss. When're we gonna start what you said we were gonna do? I'm gettin' tired o' just sittin' and talkin'! *(order members murmur in agreement) *NEKTOLUS: I'm glad you asked. I was just going to say something about that. Our first mission is to invade Zanaris. *(order members gasp, along with Sir Mount) *NEKTOLUS: Anyone can invade some place on Gielinor, but to invade Zanaris would mean we would have contact with many different worlds! We will be able to impose our traditions onto all of the worlds connected to Zanaris. (under breath:) That'll show those fairies who's boss. *OM1: When do we begin preparations? *NEKTOLUS: We begin the invasion tonight! *FOM: But... Night doesn't occur on Gielinor. *NEKTOLUS: Oh, just stop being smart. *MOUNT: (thinks) I'd better get help to stop this... Scene 4: Sir Mount's Mission *(Sir Mount goes up to Ice Mountain) *MOUNT: I wonder if she's home... Oh, well. Only one way to find out! *(Continues up the mountain, walks up to the Oracle) *MOUNT: Greetings, O Oracle! I seek- *ORACLE: (interrupts) Guidance. Yes, I know. (Sir Mount looks with wide eyes "@.@") You are in search of defeating a great evil. Your life has stumbled upon a disturbance in the Balance, and you search to restore that balance. Your fight will not be over soon, and you may not see the end of that fight. You will go to the White City and search for a youngster speaking of moving pictures. He will help you from there. Best of luck to you, Sir Mount! *MOUNT: (stunned) Erm... (Leaves the mountain, thinks) What just happened here? Oh, well. I guess I'm off to Falador! (Walks off the mountain, cuts to where he enters Falador) Scene 5: Sir Mount and All His Friends *MOUNT: At last! Falador! The White City! (People are in a small mass, doing various Falador square-like things) *CRIER: Hear ye, hear ye! Darth Vader is Luke's Father! Chancellor Palpatine is the Emperor! Anakin is Darth Vader! *MOUNT: (Walks up to CRIER) Uh... Why are you giving spoilers to an old series? *CRIER: You'll see. *MOUNT: ... (leaves, walks up to NOOBATYKE) Hello, youngster. What's your name? *NOOBATYKE: I'm Chuck Norris!!! *MOUNT: No. Really. What is it? *NOOBATYKE: ^.^ *MOUNT: Okay, then... Do you know anything about moving pictures? *NOOBATYKE: You mean movies? *MOUNT: Uh... Sure. M-movies. Do you know anything about them? *NOOBATYKE: Can I be in a movie? *MOUNT: Uh... Okay, I guess. *NOOBATYKE: Yay!!! I getta be inna movie! *MOUNT: So, then what's your name? *NOOBATYKE: I getta be inna movie! (repeats constantly) *MOUNT: Okay, then. Hello, Gettabeinamovie. *NOOBATYKE: No, silly! I'm Noobatyke! *MOUNT: Okay, then! Follow me, Noobatyke. (Noobatyke follows; they wander around for a bit until MOUNT remembers his meeting with the oracle:) *(Flashback:) Oracle: You will go to the White City and search for a youngster speaking of moving pictures. He will help you from there. (/Flashback) *MOUNT: Noobatyke. Would you please help me? *NOOBATYKE: With what? Is it about movies? *MOUNT: Well... kinda. Do you know anything about Zanaris? *NOOBATYKE: Of course I do! I beat that quest a long time ago! *MOUNT: @.@ *NOOBATYKE: ^.^ *MOUNT: Well, then... We're going to make the movie at Zanaris. But I need help. Do you know anyone around who can help? *NOOBATYKE: Yup! Over there! *MOUNT: Where? (MOUNT & NOOBATYKE walk around for a bit, until he encounters DIL1337 near the West Bank) *DIL: Psst. Hey. Dude. Yeah, you! Wanna buy a box? *MOUNT: (record scratch sound) A Box!? You're kidding me, right? *DIL: I got lots 'a kinds 'a boxes. Barrels, crates... you name it, I got it! *MOUNT: Well, I don't want a box, but would you please help me and Noobatyke find Zanaris? *DIL: Sure, I'll help. What's in it for me? *NOOBATYKE: You getta be inna movie! I getta be inna movie! You wanna be inna movie? *DIL: Okay... If you'll get that kid to shut up about movies, then yeah - I'll come. *MOUNT: Okay! TEXT: To be continued... =Part II= This is the second segment of the movie, to be ten minutes or less. Scene 6: The Mission and a Vision *MOUNT: (walking through Varrock east gate) Well, guys; we've made it to Varrock! Let's hope someone here knows where to find Zanaris. *NOOBATYKE: Whenna we getta be inna movie? *DIL: I thought I told you to shut up! *NOOBATYKE: What? I getta be inna movie! You getta be inna movie! We getta be inna movie! *DIL: ARRGH! *MOUNT: (stops walking; at the fountain) Okay, guys. Y'know what? I'm tired of this arguing. Noobatyke, stop annoying Dil1337. Dil, stop getting annoyed. *NOOBATYKE: But we getta be inna movie! *DIL: Why I oughtta! *MOUNT: (Idea emote) GASP! I know! Let's try Al Kharid! *DIL: That's a great idea! (view wipes to the three near the Al Kharid mines) This... was a HORRIBLE idea! *MOUNT: Well, at least we're making progress. *DIL: How do you know Zanaris wasn't in Falador? *MOUNT: I don't. I'm just hoping we'll get some kind of hint or clue. *DIL: Why don't we just set up camp for the night? *MOUNT: Well, I guess so... (Camp is set up in Al Kharid town) I'll see you later, then. (screen turns black, fades in to a cutscene with the Oracle) *MOUNT: (dreaming) O, Oracle. What do I do? I did what you asked, but we're not getting anywhere! *ORACLE: From here, I cannot help you. The future is unclear at this point. I do know this, though: You must tell your companions about what I have told you before it becomes too late. (Fade out, cut in to the desert.) The Thief in the Night (this will be edited soon) =Outline and Ideas for Future Updates= The following consists of even more spoilers for a soon-to-come YouTube movie. If you don't like spoilers, don't read! These events take place: *An Assassin is dispatched north of Al Kharid to stop Sir Mount from intervening in the invasion. *The Assassin kills Sir Mount, whose last words were about the Oracle's prophecy and his vision. *Dil1337 evades the Assassin's attack, along with Noobatyke. *To recuperate, Dil1337 takes Noobatyke to Lumbridge. *They learn where Zanaris is. *They go there to avenge Sir Mount and to stop the approaching war. *They find Zanaris and get ambushed. *While being held captive, they find out about Lord Nektolus's new Apprentice, Sir Eptitious. *They escape, with the urge to go to the Wilderness to aid the army of LIGHT and avenge Sir Mount. *An epic battle ensues (in clan wars). (more to be added later) Category:Movies